


suns.

by AquaWolfGirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Admiration, All Sweet, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slight Mentioning Of Wet Dreams/Masturbation, but nothing dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/pseuds/AquaWolfGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are suns, the both of them. And he has to turn his face away from their brightness, otherwise he's sure he'll go blind with love for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suns.

She’s the sun.

It’s sprinkled across her nose and cheeks, little brown dots like stars. It’s in her skin, in the heat of it when her flesh’s against his. It’s in her scent, a light kind of warmth that stays long after she’s gone, after she’s left his bed after a particularly hard night of nightmares and memories of sand and loneliness.

He basks in her.

How can he not? She’s one of the heroes of the Republic. One of the only remaining Force users. People bow their head to her when she passes, acknowledging her as she moves like light itself through the Resistance base.

 

 _“Uh, hi. I’m Poe.”_  
_He sees her smile, and it eases the awkwardness, the tightness in his chest releasing just a bit._  
_“I recognize the name. So you’re Poe. Poe Dameron, the X-wing pilot. I’m Rey.”_  
_“I know. Nice to meet you.”_

 

He falls in love with her.

Everyone does.

He likes to think that he loves her just a little bit more than anyone else.

She can climb into places he can’t in his fighter. She gets rid of that damned scraping noise for him that’s been bothering him for the better part of a year. He knew it wasn’t something wrong with the fighter - it was just incredibly annoying.

And then she climbs in and emerges with oil on her hands and her face and her hair sweaty from being in a confined space and her smile lights up the entire hangar as she puts a small piece of metal in his hand and explains to him what it did and why it wasn’t actually needed.

Yes, he definitely loves her a little more than anyone else.

 

 _“When do you think he’ll wake up?”_  
_“They said in a few weeks. His body is healing, but it’s his mind. His mind’ll take a little time to come back.”_  
_“Can you talk to him or something? With the Force?”_  
_“I’ve tried.”_  
_“… try again?”_

 

He likes to think that maybe, just maybe, she likes him.

It’s not love, it can’t be, he won’t allow himself that fantasy. Not when she kisses Finn’s forehead and his bandaged knuckles and her gaze lingers on the former Stormtrooper before she leaves the medbay each night.

He’s a pilot. He knows routes and plans and flight paths.

Theirs aren’t meant to merge, he doesn’t think. They’ll fly alongside each other for as long as he possible can before crashing and burning spectacularly.

 

 _“Promise me you’ll give him this when he wakes up?”_  
_A datadisk._  
_“I promise.”_

 

He watches as she kisses on the forehead Finn one more time and follows her out of the medbay.

He follows her right up to the hangar. Chewie’s waiting. “Be safe.”

He wants to kiss her, send her off with at least some semblance of a confession, but he swallows it and stares up at her as she walks onto the ship and the door closes behind her.

The ship gets smaller the longer he watches it, the General beside him.

“She’ll return,” she assures him.

He watches as it disappears in a streak of light, the only evidence of her being here the warmth she left behind in everyone.

“I hope so.”

 

 _“Where’s Rey?”_  
_“Hold on, Finn, she-“_  
_“Where is she?!”_  
_“With Luke Skywalker.”  
_ _“… what?”_

 

He knows the story front to back with how many times Finn’s told it. He can probably recite it in his sleep, if he tried hard enough. It’s full of lightsabers of red and blue, Han and Chewie and Kylo Ren.

It takes a few days to get the details, but Finn eventually remembers it all - for better or for worse.

The datadisk had a message. Finn can recite it in his sleep and does with Poe as witness, him sitting guard by the other man’s bedside. Poe wishes he recorded the former Stormtrooper, smiling at the other man’s face when Finn finally sees Rey’s form in blue light. She explains as much as she can in the time the data disk will allow.

 

 _“So you really found him.”_  
_“We think so, yeah.”_  
_“Wow. And it’s real?”_  
_“All real.”_

 

He dreams. He dreams of pain and red and black and metal. He dreams of agony, of failure of his own mind. Those are the nights he wakes up in a cold sweat, sheet clinging to him and tangled around his legs, feeling all too-much like the restraints.

And then he dreams of warmth. He dreams of brown eyes and warm skin bare beneath his and it feels so wrong, so weird, so dirty. It feels like an invasion of privacy every time he wakes up with his cock aching between his legs and fantasies of her lips against his. He relieves himself sometimes, takes cold showers in the fresher more often. It feels wrong to jerk off to fantasies of a taken woman, especially one so bright and out of his league as Rey. 

He doesn’t dare confide in Finn. At least, not until Finn confides in him.

_“Have you heard from her?”_  
_“Not since last week, no.”_  
_There’s a silence, long but comfortable._  
_And then Finn speaks. “… do you ever have, well, dreams?"_  
_“Everyone has dreams.”_  
_“But have you ever had, you know, dreams?”_  
_“Have I ever - oh. Oh.” He grins and tries not to laugh as Finn’s cheeks get darker._  
_“Yeah. Yeah, I have.”_

The message that comes through is faint and slightly crackly. But he gets the words ‘come’ and ‘home’ and ‘Luke’ and ‘training’. And then the word ‘week’.

He can feel Finn practically vibrating beside him, and turns to see the other man’s face lit up with happiness.

… Finn’s a sun too, Poe realizes, belatedly.

He watches Finn’s face as they get more information on Rey and Skywalker's return, feels the warmth spread through him as his friend practically bounces on his toes hearing Rey’s voice.

They’re suns, the both of them. Warm and lovely, with people gravitating towards their light. Finn has made more friends while in a coma than Poe ever has in a single week. They’re bright and beautiful, and he finds he can’t look at them for too long otherwise his heart feels like it’s going to burst into flames.

And he’s just a measly little star next to them.

His smile fades slightly as he watches Finn with Rey, her blue face flickering and faint but her smile no less bright.

 

 _“C’mon, the General said a ship was entering the atmosphere!”_  
_“Calm down, I’ll be right there.”_  
_He’s hugged, tight and warm in the middle of strong arms. It takes his breath away from the force of it, and makes his heart beat like when Rey smiles at him, and then suddenly it’s over._  
_He watches Finn run off, bumping into and apologizing to an entire a squadron’s worth of people._  
_He wonders if he can somehow avoid this, the collision that will inevitably happen with everything crashing and burning as a result._

 

He stands next to Finn as the Millenium Falcon settles down. He watches with baited breath as the ramp lowers with a soft whirring mechanical sound.

Chewie exists first, the Wookie letting out a pleased roar when he sees the General. Leia approaches him, letting herself be pulled into a furry chest for a tight hug that looks like it’s almost painful.

Poe watches as two figures emerge from the Falcon, his hands in the pockets of his uniform. He recognizes one of them instantly, feeling his heart skip a beat as he sees the figure he knows from trying to spot her in the mess hall and chasing her down after a hard day of flight training. She stands beside a man cloaked in brown.

His breath catches in his throat as he realizes just at whom he’s looking, and air leaves his lungs as he stares in awe.

Of all the things he’d imagined Luke Skywalker to be, awkward certainly wasn’t one of them. But alas, here he is, taking awkward, stilted steps towards his sister. Poe watches as they stare at each other, and then suddenly fold into each other.

Rey stands beside her master, waiting for some sort of signal. Poe can’t see what it is, but then Skywalker nods and Rey’s running and Finn’s running and he’s left behind.

He smiles softly as they collide in something akin to an explosion, messy and bright and beautiful. Rey’s laugh is loud as Finn spins her slight frame around, strong arms enveloping her. He teeters precariously on his feet, wounds not entirely healed.

They are suns, the both of them. And he has to turn his face away from their brightness, otherwise he's sure he'll go blind with love for them.

 

 _Finn kisses her._  
_He sees it._  
_They're in front of a window, bathed in the golden light of the setting sun, and Finn presses his lips to hers in a way that reminds Poe of his first kiss at five years old, a dare that he was all too glad to follow through with. It's so sweet it should be sickening, nausea-inducing, but it isn't. Instead it's just blinding, the way they come together._  
_He has to look away. He turns on his heel and goes the other way with BB-8 beeping confusedly after him._

 

She finds him afterwards, in his room.

BB-8 managed to get something stuck in one of his slots, probably a spare screw or something of that sort while he was rolling around the hangar. He balances the droid on his lap, jacket abandoned in favor of a t-shirt as he pays attention to BB-8’s distressed beeping.

“I’ll get it, I’ll get it, hang on,” he insists, needlenose pliers in hand as he tries to figure out just what has BB-8 so wrecked.

“What’s going on?” He looks up, almost letting BB-8 roll off of his lap - much to the droid’s distress, as he lets out a sharp whistle - and stares at her.

“Got something in him,” he explains.

Rey kneels beside him, and it’s like nothing’s changed over the past three months. He leans back a bit, giving her room to work on the small droid. She moves her hands over BB-8’s body, small fingers catching on something in between grey and orange. He puts the pliers in her outstretched hand, and she pries a small bent nail from in between the metal. BB-8’s low, relieved whistle makes both of them smile, and Poe sets the droid down so it can butt against Rey’s knees.

She fixes his antennae, the metal having been bent while Poe was trying to fix him, and sends him on his way. The droid beeps cheerfully before going off to find R2-D2. And then she looks at him, smiling, and he’s never felt so small and dim.

“So,” he starts. “Jedi, huh?” He sets the pliers back in the toolbox, pushing it under his bed.

“It’s a bit hard to believe,” she says in that accent he can’t quite place. He moves over, making space for her on the low mattress, and she settles beside him, sighing as she sits.

“I missed this.”

He raises an eyebrow. “My bed?” he asks, giving her what he hopes is a casual smirk.

“You,” she clarifies. “And me, in this bed.”

“I wouldn’t call those particularly happy memories,” he admits, remembering her sobs and screams and his efforts to calm her while dealing with his own demons.

“You were there, so they’re happy,” she says, and her tone leaves no room for argument.

There’s a heartbeat of silence before he admits, “I missed you.”

“Did you really?” Her tone is teasing, and he leans over to bump her shoulder with his.

“It was hard not to.”

She smiles, and he feels his heart stutter. He missed this too, the warmth of her beside him. She seemed to radiate it. He’s not entirely sure if it’s because she spent most of her life soaking up the Jakku sun, or if it’s just her, but he leans in towards it.

“Where’s Finn?” he asks, frowning because they never seem to be without each other.

“Medical,” she clarifies. “Check up.”

“Ah.”

And then she kisses him.

 

_"How long?"_  
_"How long what?"_  
_"How long have you loved me?"_  
_"One, since when did I tell you I loved you? And two … since you took that damned bit of metal out of my ship."_  
_She laughs._

 

He still feels small and dim.

The award ceremony is brief. They finally have the heroes of the Resistance under one roof (and not comatose). He accepts the medal with a nod of his head, the ribbon pinned to his fighter uniform.

Finn looks like he’s about to faint, and Rey accepts the award with grace and a blush that threatens to take over her entire face and some of her neck and shoulders.

He stands between them, the two suns. He grins, proud and happy to be between them, basking in them.

And then Finn kisses him in front of the entire Resistance and he makes up for his inexperience with enthusiasm and wow, okay, Poe must’ve been looking so directly into Finn’s sun that he’s gone blind because he did not see that coming. Rey laughs, bright and happy, as Poe struggles to kiss him back while laughing as well.

 

_She approaches after the crowd’s gone down, touching the medal on his chest._  
_“You’re beaming,” she tells him, grinning up at him._  
_"I am?” he asks, raising one dark eyebrow at her.  
" Like a sun,” she clarifies, and moves to kiss him._

 

He sits with them afterwards, Rey’s hand linked with his and Finn’s hand on his shoulder, both of their touches warm and comforting.

They’re his suns, the both of them.


End file.
